Najlepsi kumple
by Czytadlo
Summary: Dean nie narzekał na swoje życie. Chociaż Cas był jego najlepszym kumplem. Chociaż Cas miał masę pytań i próśb. Chociaż jedna z próśb Casa była wyjątkowo... cóż. Ale w końcu chodzi o Casa, jego najlepszego kumpla.


_**Skąd to się wzięło w mojej głowie, to nie wiem, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać - musiałam wstawić;d**_

* * *

><p><strong>Najlepsi kumple<strong>

Dean Winchester nigdy nie twierdził, że jego życie należy do najłatwiejszych, ale też nigdy specjalnie nie narzekał. Miał brata (który wziął sobie za cel robienie wszystkiego, tylko nie tego, o co Dean go poprosi), miał robotę (bynajmniej nie płatną), miał samochód (temu akurat nie mógł niczego zarzucić). I miał najlepszego kumpla – Casa.

Cas nie był idealny. W końcu wypuścił na wolność cholerną bandę lewiatanów z Dickiem Romanem na czele. Te z kolei wypuściły na rynek skażone burgery. _Burgery_. Zbezcześciły świętość. Potem było jeszcze gorzej, albowiem wzięły się za _ciasta_.

Na szczęście: było-minęło. A grzechy Casa zostały wybaczone; znów stali się z Deanem najlepszymi kumplami.

Prawdziwy najlepszy kumpel ma to do siebie, że rzuci się z pomocą zawsze i wszędzie.

Dean jednak nie mógł tym razem nijak pomóc. Nie i koniec.

Ale Cas tego nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał, czemu jego najlepszy kumpel zostawia go samego w tak ważnej dlań chwili. Nie rozumiał, czemu słysząc jego prośbę, Dean zakrztusił się ciastem, które chwilę później przesłoniło w dużym stopniu ekran telewizora.

- Że co mam ci pokazać?! – wycharczał Dean, gdy już odzyskał oddech.

- Masz mi pokazać, jak się to robi.

- Jak się robi co? – spytał z nadzieją, że za pierwszym razem się przesłyszał.

- Jak się uprawia seks. – Nie, jednak się nie przesłyszał.

- Puknij się w czoło.

- Dean, do _tego_ używa się innych części ciała, wiesz przecież.

Dean Winchester nigdy nie twierdził, że jego życie należy do najłatwiejszych, ale też nigdy specjalnie nie narzekał. A Castiel przez następnych kilka dni robił wszystko, by zaczął.

* * *

><p>- Proszę, pokaż mi, jak się uprawia seks.<p>

- Pu… Zapomnij, Cas.

- Ty uprawiasz go cały czas.

- Ja nie…

- Dean, wiesz, że potrafię stać się niewidzialny w każdej chwili.

- Chory sukinsyn. Podglądałeś mnie?!

- Gdybym podglądał, nie musiałbym cię prosić o pokazanie, jak się to robi, czyż nie? Jestem aniołem, Dean. Wiem, co to moralność.

- …

- Zresztą było ciemno.

* * *

><p>- Dean… - usłyszał zza drzwi.<p>

- Odejdź, Cas.

- Nie odejdę, dopóki nie pokażesz mi, jak się uprawia seks.

Dean przymknął powieki, siląc się na spokój.

- Skoro już tu jesteś, Cas, bądź tak dobry i przynieś mi rolkę papieru toaletowego – poprosił.

Usłyszawszy oddalające się kroki, skoczył na równe nogi.

- Wysrać się nawet nie można – mruknął, mając nadzieję, że Cas zapomniał o zapasach papieru toaletowego - zgromadzonych nigdzie indziej, tylko właśnie w łazience - i wybrał się na wycieczkę do sklepu.

* * *

><p>- Dean – zaczął Sam – nie wiem, czego chce Castiel, ale jeszcze raz usłyszę słowo „proszę", a wyskoczę przez przednią szybę.<p>

- Słyszysz, Cas?! Zastanów się, czy na pewno chcesz przyczynić się do śmierci mojego brata.

W samochodzie w końcu nastała błoga cisza.

Oczywiście nie trwała zbyt długo.

- Dean, zechciej...

Pieprzone synonimy.

* * *

><p>- Gotów jestem posunąć się do ostateczności – oświadczył anioł, zasłaniając ciałem ekran telewizora.<p>

- Trudno – rzekł Dean, nie zaprzestając przeżuwania kawałka ciasta. – Poczytam książkę.

Z kuchni dobiegło go rozbawione prychnięcie, ale zignorował je.

Castiel przechylił głowę, nie odrywając spojrzenia od twarzy przyjaciela.

- Nie znienawidź mnie tylko.

- Cas, co ty…

Następne słowa Deana utknęły mu w gardle na pewien wyjątkowo makabryczny widok. Castiel wyrzucający rękę do przodu i reszta ciasta stająca w płomieniach.

- Dean…

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie – wykrztusił mężczyzna słabo. Potrzebował chwili, by się pozbierać.

* * *

><p>- Dean – szepnął Cas, pochylając się nad śpiącym łowcą. Ten mruknął coś niewyraźnie. – Dean.<p>

Uchylił powieki. Zamknął je i zaraz potem otworzył szeroko, już całkowicie rozbudzony.

- Czyś ty oszalał?!

- Ja tylko przyszedłem odebrać mi należne.

- Gwałcąc moją przestrzeń osobistą? – Ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry.

- Dean, pokaż mi, jak uprawia się seks.

- Wiesz, jak cholernie chorze to brzmi, kiedy praktycznie na mnie leżysz?

Castiel przechylił głowę na bok, nie rozumiejąc.

- Czemu nie chcesz mi pokazać?

- Nie sądzisz, że to nieodpowiednia pora na pogawędki?!

- A kiedy będzie odpowiednia?

- Nigdy. Słuchaj, Cas, porozmawiamy rano.

- Obiecujesz?

- Słowo harcerza.

- Byłeś harcerzem? Tego nie ma w moich danych.

- Idź już.

Castiel powoli zsunął się z łóżka. Będąc przy drzwiach, obejrzał się jeszcze.

- Dziękuję, Dean.

* * *

><p>Sama obudziło skrzypnięcie sprężyn. Nie zareagował od razu. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał czyjś głos, spiął się gotów na ewentualny atak.<p>

- Dean.

„Cas?" – pomyślał z konsternacją Sam. Czego, u licha, chciał Cas o tej porze?

- Czyś ty oszalał?! – Drugi głos niewątpliwie należał do starszego Winchestera.

- Ja tylko przyszedłem odebrać mi należne.

Sam zmarszczył brwi coraz bardziej skonsternowany.

- Gwałcąc…

Resztę słów Dean wypowiedział niemal szeptem. Sam nadstawił uszu. Nie chciał, by coś umknęło mu z tej rozmowy.

- Dean, pokaż mi, jak uprawia się seks.

Mówili coraz ciszej i Sam rozumiał już tylko co poniektóre fragmenty.

- … praktycznie na mnie leżysz…

- … chcesz mi pokazać…

Sam przeklął w duchu Deana za zrujnowanie jego słuchu puszczaniem muzyki na fula. Przez dłuższą chwilę słyszał jedynie niewyraźne szepty i skrzypienie sprężyn.

Tyle lat spędzonych z Deanem zrobiło swoje. Miał chorą wyobraźnię.

- Byłeś harcerzem?

Niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem. To zabrzmiało cholernie perwersyjnie.

Znów rozległy się szepty i skrzypienia.

„Przestańcie!" – miał ochotę krzyknąć, kiedy dobiegł go odgłos zsuwające się z pościeli ciała i oddalające się kroki.

- Dziękuję, Dean.

To był gwóźdź do trumny Sama. Mógł zrozumieć wszystko. Nawet związek Deana z Castielem. Nawet to, że fakt o jego istnieniu ukrywają. Ale tego, że miłość okazują sobie, kiedy on leży zaledwie jakieś dwa metry dalej…!

Tej nocy nie zmrużył oka.

* * *

><p>- Witaj, Dean.<p>

Dean postanowił po raz enty nie komentować miejsc, w których pojawiał się Cas. Tym razem był to stół. Anioł niestety nie przewidział, że ktokolwiek o ósmej rano będzie spożywać śniadanie i butem wylądował w misce z płatkami Deana.

- Cześć, Cas. – Nie będzie komentować, nie będzie komentować, nie będzie komentować.

- Wczoraj mi coś obiecałeś, Dean.

Sam, który akurat wchodził do kuchni po kubek kawy, momentalnie przystanął. Spojrzał najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego mężczyznę, odwrócił się i bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie.

- A temu co? – Zastanawiał się starszy Winchester.

- Obiecałeś pokazać mi, jak się uprawia seks, Dean.

- Nie, obiecałem z tobą _porozmawiać_.

- Jeśli mi nie pokażesz, zwrócę się z tą samą prośbą do Kupidyna.

Dean omal nie spadł z krzesła na te nowiny. Doskonale pamiętał swoje ostatnie spotkanie z Kupidynem – gościem koło czterdziestki, a mimo to chodzącym w pielusze. Och, żeby to był jedyny problem skrzydlatego! Kupidyn bowiem przyciągał uwagę nie tylko zabójczo męską formą, ale i wyjątkowo lubieżnym spojrzeniem. Ściśle ujmując, skierowanym na Casa.

Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że gdy Cas zwróci się z prośbą o pomoc do tej marnej imitacji anioła, nie skończy się to dobrze.

- Nie zrobisz tego.

- Nie dajesz mi innego wyboru.

Dean przymknął powieki. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Kupidyn zabawił się z Casem w króliczki na wiosnę.

* * *

><p>Mężczyzna odgarnął włosy z twarzy i po raz pięćdziesiąty przeczytał informację zawartą na tabliczce przybitej do drzwi łazienki.<p>

„Nie wchodzić!"

Sam skrzywił się zdegustowany. Jak oni mogą tak w łazience? To obrzydliwe. I idiotyczne – tam jest ciasno!

Od odgłosów ssania i cmokania, jęków i westchnień, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Modlił się słabo w duchu, by jego gumowa kaczucha pozostała nietknięta, kiedy tuż za nim rozległ się spokojny głos:

- Siedzi tam już dwadzieścia minut.

Sam obrócił się i zdębiał na widok popijającego piwo Deana.

- Ja… ty… Cas… Myślałem… - Przełknął ślinę. – Skoro ty jesteś tu, to kto siedzi z Casem?

I wtedy jęki przycichły, a drzwi łazienki uchyliły się. Sam szybko zajrzał do środka, spodziewając się roznegliżowanego Casa z jakąś panną i – przede wszystkim – zrujnowanego prysznica, szafki, czegokolwiek. Burdelu innymi słowy.

Ujrzał tymczasem czyściutką łazienkę, w której jednak połowę miejsca zajmował telewizor.

- Telewizor?

- I jak, Cas? – zawołał radośnie Dean.

Dopiero wtedy Sam zwrócił uwagę na anioła. Z łazienki wyszedł on blady i wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

- Cas?

Skrzydlaty zamrugał kilkukrotnie, po czym spojrzał w oczy Deana.

- To było – Przełknął ślinę. – pouczające.

Dean uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Cas już kiedyś miał okazję oglądać pornola, ale nie _takiego_. Ten był z górnej półki, prawdziwy majstersztyk i zgniatacz jaj.

- I co, nie będziesz już szukać pomocy u tego zboczeńca, Kupidyna, prawda?

Winchestera rozpierało samozadowolenie i satysfakcja.

Cas pokręcił głową.

- Ten film wiele mnie nauczył, Dean. Właściwie to zamierzam zgłębić zdobytą wiedzę, by lepiej zrozumieć ludzi. A nikt lepiej nie pomoże mi zrozumieć ludzkiej potrzeby fizyczności niż sam bóg miłości.

Szczęka Deana opadła niemal do podłogi.

Zdecydowanie miał na co ponarzekać w życiu. Szczególnie tyczyło się to jego najlepszego kumpla.

KONIEC!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Przepraszam, jeżeli w tekście pojawiły się jakieś rażące błędy. Po prostu chińszczyzna robi swoje, człowiek pisze, nie myśli, a od razu chce zaprezentować;p<em>**  
><strong><em>Mam nadzieję, że się podobało.<em>**


End file.
